Naraku Vs MarineDead Demon Walking
by Zenala-Ryu
Summary: A female marine agrees to play Naraku's little game win Naraku dies lose She will forever be his mate. Whats a soldier to do. rating may go up.Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all what so ever.
1. Chapter 1

Naraku vs. Marine= Dead Demon Walking

A lone Marine stands tall overlooking a vast and ancient land, thinking of how things once were. Pulled from her place in the future to play a role in the past, a past that should not have existed. Demons roam this land freely, putting humans at the bottom of the food chain, meaning the Marine would have to fight for her right to survive. Using her above average sense of hearing and smell she has killed many demons and human bandits, daring the gods to take her life…if they can.

March 20, 2015 13:00

My mother lies dying in a hospital bed at St. Mary's; she was brutally attacked by some unknown man. No one knows for sure what happened, and frankly I don't care. My Name is Staff Sergeant Serina Alexander of the U.S Marine Corps and I will avenge my mother. So look out you monster this Marine is going to take you down!

June 13, 2017 18:00

I've finally caught up with the bastard, after eluding me for two straight years he will finally pay for what he did to my mother. I've chased him into an alley way after stopping him from taking another life. Heh ironic how his last kill was my mother, I made a vow that I would not allow him to take another life for as long as my body still held breath. "So onna, you've finally caught up with me. I've been quite bored for these past two years, tell me whom did I kill that was so precious to you?" he asked me amused. I stood tall and sent him a glare that could freeze hell itself "My mother. You should never mess with a Marine and their family that in itself is a death sentence." I told him, venom dripping from every word. He looked surprised that I actually answered him, quickly covering up his slip he then grinned "You're not as bull headed as my other enemies tell me…Marine how would you like to play a game? I'll take you back to my time and we'll see how long you'll last. If you find me in less than two months I'll let you have your revenge. So what do you say Marine?" Then it clicked, his accent, his way of speech, and the mention of 'his time' "You are the Demon Lord Naraku aren't you?" I questioned. He laughed all the while stepping closer to me "So I see am not forgotten in this world…you're answer onna?" he whispered in my ear. _'Damn when did he get so close?' _"What happens when I don't find you in the time allotted?" He smirked before dipping his head in between my neck and shoulder "You will become my mate, no one has had the spirit to face me alone without getting themselves killed in the process. I need a fiery onna at my side, someone you will stand up to me no matter what I do to them. But she also has to be strong and intelligent, which is why there is need for my little game. It's to see if you meet my standards." Explained the Demon Lord. I thought about his offer either way I could get my revenge all I had to do was play his little version of S.E.A.R training. "Fine I'll play, just give me one day to gather my gear." I stated before breaking out of his hold. "I knew you'd see it my way. Very well my dragoness you have one day meet me on the roof of your home. Till then my sweet." And with that he disappeared. _'Either way your life is about to become a living hell, especially since this game of yours is only going to make me stronger.' _And with that I left to gather supplies and to get a decent night's rest.

June 14, 2017 18:00

I stood atop my apartment building waiting for Naraku's arrival; I decided to wear my fatigues, Marine cap, and my steel toe boots. I had with me two large duffel bags full of supplies; maybe I should have told him Marines never travel light…_'About time he showed up.'_ Naraku had finally arrived via a miasma cloud followed closely by Kagura, who did not seem at all pleased to be here. "Kagura take her things." Naraku commanded. Kagura was seething at this point as she quickly walked over to me. "Don't worry win or lose I plan on giving him hell."I whispered as I turned to help her. Kagura smirked at this "Thank you, I'll make sure these are nearby." I nodded before turning back to Naraku. "I'm ready." _'And I hope you're ready for all hell to break loose.'_ Within seconds we were both surrounded by miasma as we took to the air.

June 15, 1417 06:00

Why am I'm not surprised the bastard knocked me out and right before I obtained my gear too. Thankfully Kagura was true to her word, I found my bags concealed in the branches over head. Well first things first, pitch tent, gather wood, forage/hunt/fish for food, and sharpen blades. One duffel was full of traditional weapons and the other was clothes and the aforementioned tent. I wonder if should purposely lose? Torture him for the rest of eternity and have a high chance of succeeding or kill him outright with a high chance of failure…hmm.

End Journal Entries


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Inuyasha vs. Marine, Prize One Tamed Hanyou+ Sesshoumaru?

Serina had just returned from her daily foraging, it had been a month since she was brought here to the feudal era. So far she had killed fifth teen demons and twelve bandits, all of them quickly finding out that she was a force to be reckoned with. She praised the Drill Sergeants back in Paris Island for their harsh training. As soon as she walked back into camp, she saw the Inu-tachi seated around it. "Excuse me can I help you all? If not please leave, I have enough to worry about without you freeloaders disturbing my camp." She said a bit harshly. Kagome jumped up at the sound of her voice, while the others got into their battle stances. "Oh I'm…Hey aren't you a Marine?" she asked confused as pointed at the insignia on my cap. "Yeah what of it?" questioned Serina. "How did you get here?"Asked Kagome. "I am not in the mood to play twenty questions right now, I have things to do." Snarled Serina. "Miroku I believe she is hiding something." Stated Sango. "I completely agree my dear Sango" replied Miroku as he eyed the stoic Marine.

Serina growled before hearing a loud snap from behind her. She spun around so fast that Kagome thought she was going to get whiplash herself just from watching her. Serina waited patiently for the cause of the sound to make itself known, but no such luck. "Naraku" she mumbled quietly before turning back towards the group. "You should leave; I haven't the time to deal with you right now." She stated calmly as she went inside her tent to store her food. Kagome was now fuming _'How dare she treat us this way, all we want to do is help.'_ "Hey what's your problem? We only want to help you! Arggh you're just like Sesshoumaru!" Serina came back out looking as passive as ever, she look directly at Kagome and smirked "Good, which means I'll survive this bastard's game." Kagome sighed "So you won't come with us?" Serina shook her head "No, it will only mean I was too weak to survive on my own." Just then another twig snapped as Inuyasha growled "Naraku show yourself you coward!" "Hello Inuyasha, it must be quite insulting to known a human sensed me long before you did." Stated a very smug Naraku. "What are you talking about Naraku!?" Serina sighed as she sat on her customary rock for their weekly meetings. "He's not here for you mutt, so why don't you be a good dog and run along home with your friends."

The rest of the Inu-tachi was slightly confused at this new discovery, this woman knew Naraku? How? Why? Many similar questions ran through their heads, Miroku was thinking they were sexual partners, Sango thinking the woman was being controlled in a way like Kagura was, Shippo was wondering exactly how the Marine got here, and Kagome was just outright confused. "Now love is that any way to treat your guests?" asked Naraku huskily. Serina tensed she knew that tone all too well. "They are no guests of mine, kill them if you want. Just make sure to leave my camp in one piece." She replied before starting to sharpen the weapons she collected over the past month. The Inu-tachi glared darkly at Naraku waiting for him to make the first move. "As tempting as that sounds my dear, I only came to inform you, that there is only one month left of our little game." He stated with a smirk. "And? I know very well you didn't just come here to say that." Questioned Serina. Naraku suddenly appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, all the while the others stared too shocked to do anything. "You pass; you have everything I want in a mate. So at midnight on the final day I will come to make you mine." He explained as he nibbled on the shell of her ear.

Serina flipped a dagger into her hand and held it to Naraku's throat "In your dreams demon, now leave!" she growled angrily. Naraku smirked before disappearing into a cloud of miasma. "Wait! Get back here you bastard!" yelled Inuyasha. "Shut it Hanyou! Or I'll castrate you with a dull knife." Commanded Serina sternly. Inuyasha's ears immediately flattened against his head as Miroku hid behind Sango, both looking very pale. "What is your name anyway Ms. Marine. Serina chuckled slightly at Kagome "It's Staff Sergeant Serina Alexander." Kagome smiled '_Finally we're getting somewhere._' "So how do you know Naraku?" questioned Sango. "He killed my mother, and now here I am playing this sick game of his. But win or lose I plan on making the bastard suffer for as long as I live." Replied Serina in a determined tone. "Lady Serina may we inquire as to what this game is?" asked Miroku. "Yeah and how did you get here, I thought only Okka-san and Inu-baka could use the well?" added Shippo.

"Naraku can use it too, and the game is I have to find him in two months while trying to survive out here on my own, If I win he will allow me to have my revenge, lose and pass his little test I become his mate, lose and fail the test he is allowed to torture and or kill me." Answered Serina solemnly. "You passed didn't you?" asked Kagome sadly. "Yeah I did, the pro to that is I can torture him for all eternity, but the con is he can too, so I much rather have failed and died; since I know I won't find him in time." Replied Serina as she stared at the trees, thinking quietly. "Wait what if…." "Onna this Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you." He interrupted as he came out of the tree line. "Sess…" "Hanyou, what did I say?" Serina asked sternly as Inuyasha jumped into a tree to avoid her. "So what do you wish to ask of me Sesshoumaru, and don't call me onna, I know very well you over heard everything so use my name and I'll respectfully use your title." She added as the Inu-tachi held their breath; for no one disrespected Sesshoumaru. The Demon Lord actually cracked a small smile at her small show of defiance. "Very well, Staff Sergeant Serina." Serina raised an eyebrow '_That was too easy, something's up._' "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru, now what did you wish to speak to me about?" she asked as the Inu-tachi watched stunned at the fact at how she still had yet to lose her head. "I have decided to make you my mate, Lady Serina." He replied as if this was a well known fact. Serina just blinked a few times and stared at him as if he had lost his mind on the way here. "….Exactly how long have you been watching me, instead of Rin?" she asked. "Since your first kill, the group of panther youkai." He replied. Serina looked over at the Inu-tachi and gave them a look as if asking 'What the hell is going on here?' Kagome shrugged her shoulders; Sango shook her head as well as Miroku, while Inuyasha was scratching his head. "It's mating season Lady Serina." Stated Shippo as if was the simplest thing in the world. "So that explains it. Wait how long does courtship last anyway, better yet how come you haven't started that process yet?" She questioned Sesshoumaru.

"I wanted to make sure you were up to my standards, you're also quite a difficult onna to approach. Inu courtship lasts a month." He explained. Serina sighed, for she knew this was going to be the longest month of her life. "Very well Mi'Lord, I give you permission to court me." Sesshoumaru nodded "Good, I'll return in the morning with my tachi." Serina nodded her head, just before the Demon Lord turned to leave. After Sesshoumaru was gone, Serina got off the boulder and started to make her way to her tent. "What about Naraku? Isn't your intended going to be pissed?" asked Inuyasha. "No, this just means Naraku has to prove himself to as well. Besides this could become quite entertaining. You're welcome to stay and watch if you wish." Said Serina as she brought out her supply of food. The Inu-tachi looked at each other then at Inuyasha, as if begging to let them stay. "Keh, yeah we'll stay and watch them make fools of themselves." Serina smirked '_Good only not entertainment, but a punching bag as well._'


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku vs. Sesshoumaru, Prize One Amused Marine

July 16, 1417 Day one of Dog vs. Spider

Right on schedule Sesshoumaru returned with his tachi, which included Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Uhn. I was already awake cooking breakfast with Kagome, while I sent the mutt on a 'little' scouting mission for Naraku. "Lady Serina, I need to speak to you alone for a moment." Stated Sesshoumaru in his usual stoic manner. "Sure, Kagome think you can handle things till I get back?" I asked. Kagome nodded "Yeah no problem." I then got up and followed Sesshoumaru into the forest wondering what was going to happen next. Suddenly Sesshoumaru was behind me licking the juncture between my neck and shoulder, while running his claw down my side. "Sesshoumaru…?" I whispered as I felt my self-control slipping away. "Shhh, Naraku is near." He stated as I quickly snapped to reality as I tensed, all the while scanning the trees for the bastard. "Males…" I mumbled as Naraku appeared a few feet in front of me, looking quite pissed. Sesshoumaru smirked, but right before I let him sink his teeth into my shoulder, I twisted out of his grip and glared darkly at him. "So Sesshoumaru you've taken a liking to 'my' onna, hmm?" asked Naraku who was watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"Your onna?, I seemed to have failed to see a mating mark on her neck half-breed." Replied Sesshoumaru. I growled low in my throat, I think it's time to teach these males a lesson. "How about the both you shut up! I do have some say in this you know. Besides now that Lord Sesshoumaru has staked his claim on me as well, you both now have to prove to me who's the better male." I stated angrily. They both glared at each other for a moment longer before Naraku locked his gaze with my own. "You were planning on another youkai to stake their claim on you weren't you?" he asked in a curious tone. Sesshoumaru also starred in my direction wondering what Naraku was getting at. "Yep, thankfully it's mating season so that alone increased my chances of getting out of your little game." I replied with a victorious smirk. Naraku growled angrily "You're too smart for your good Serina." Sesshoumaru barely let a smile grace his lips before heading back towards camp. "Yeah, but apparently you love me for it anyway. You know not once have I been called ninjen or human care to tell me why that is?" I questioned sternly. Now it was Naraku's turn to smirk "And what do I get in return for this information, hmm?" he asked as he licked his lips. "I will no longer threaten you with any blade that I own." I answered coolly. "Fair enough, you are a lunar dragon demon my pet, a very rare and powerful race that is highly sought after by all demons." He answered as I thought over what he just said. "Makes sense I guess. Oh well." I said as I shrugged it off. I quickly made my way around Naraku in order to head back to camp, when out of nowhere Naraku pulled me to him. "You are infuriating pet." he said right before kissing me full on the mouth with as much passion as he could muster. To say I was shocked is an understatement, I was paralyzed. But before I could even respond he pulled away slightly out of breath," I will prove that I should be your chosen male, so till next time my dear." And with that he disappeared leaving me to my own devices...two minutes later; "I... THAT BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE, NO WAIT YES I CAN! WHY THAT NO GOOD, LYING..."

That was how I came into camp pissed and ready to try out my new punching bag that was currently trying to escape my wrath. "DON'T MOVE HANYOU! ME AND YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE SPARRING MATCH NO WEAPONS!" Inuyasha gulped and immediately attempted to run for it, fortunately for him Sesshoumaru stopped me. "Calm down mate, Inuyasha is not worthy of being dealt your fury." he growled/purred in my ear. I slowly began to calm down as I breathed in Sesshoumaru's scent of pine and lavender. I was quite content to stay there until, "Hentai (slap!)" yelled Sango as Miroku rubbed his cheek, where a large red hand print was clearly visible. "Umm, Serina-San are you alright? When you came back your eyes had gone completely red." asked a concerned Kagome. I sighed _'so at least the bastard was telling the truth._' "Yeah I'm fine, just remind me to kick Naraku's butt later." I replied as I crawled into my tent with the demon lord right behind me. At that point I was too tired to argue and allowed him this one reprieve. '_Note to self try and control emotions better or your own demon will were you out._' and with that I passed out.

Dog vs. Spider Day two

The next morning I awoke to what sounded like purring, and someone nuzzling my neck. It took all of five seconds to realize Sesshoumaru decided to take advantage of my lack of energy last night and thought he'd sleep with me. I seriously don't think so, he's lucky I can't scream or I'll hurt my ears as well. "Sesshoumaru get out of my tent, before I bite you." I stated calmly as I made a move to sit up. "Very well mate, I'll wait for you outside." he replied as he got up and left. '_Whipped' _I thought as I slowly stretched out like a cat. When I finally left my tent I noticed everyone was still asleep along with the fact that the sun had yet to rise. '_Lazy bums, minus the kids wait where is..._' just then Naraku appeared...again. "Morning love, sleep well?" he asked slightly concerned. '_As if._' "No thanks to you and my demon, yeah I did." I managed to say through a yawn. He chuckled "Not a morning person I see, or are you still mad because I left you standing there after I kissed you." A low and angry growl emanated from my throat "Never do that again you..." That was when Sesshoumaru reappeared with what looked like breakfast. "Why is it every time you two piss me off one always finds a way to distract me?" I questioned them as I sat down on my customary boulder of interrogation. "Because your beast is the one who dislikes us, not you mate." replied Sesshoumaru. '_Mistress must we find a mate so soon? I was wondering when you were going to show up and to answer your question yes I'm sick of being alone. Though I'm still pissed at Naraku. Very well, maybe we should mate both? Wha? Come on the sex would be great and...I'm tuning you out now._' "Well it's official my demon is a hentai." I stated earning me a feral look from both demons. '_Note to self keep one's mouth shut._' I thought silently as I took off into the woods and the chase was on.


	4. Chapter 4

Sess & Naraku Vs. Serina Outcome Two sexually Frustrated Demons

A/N: That last chapter was a little difficult to write, but I finally finished it. I would like to thank nlech16 for the encouraging reviews without them this story would not have been updated so soon. So enjoy this next installment in the story.

Dog vs. Spider Day 4

I have been on the run for two days now, every once in a while I'll rush through camp say hey and then quickly leave just as the boys catch up to me. When this is over me and my demon are going to have a long chat over her hentai mind. '_It's not that bad mistress¸ you know you want them. I am going to ignore you now. But Mistress *whines* I cannot believe my own demon is acting like a spoiled child. So is that a yes? No. Drat, umm Sesshoumaru is right in front of us. What, crap._' Just as I tried to stop, Naraku grabs me from behind knocking the both of us into the demon lord. The end result was a Marine sandwich, Sesshoumaru on bottom, me in the middle, and Naraku on top. '_And to think this what could happen...Shut up. But...No buts. Are you even going to mate either one of them? .....Mistress? You really want both?...*nods* Besides you get back at Naraku while using Sesshoumaru as a cover. Hehe, not a bad idea but let's make them sweat a little first. Agreed._' Now while me and my demon were coming to terms with the idea of mating, the males in question decided to dual mate me meaning right before I came back to reality they placed their courtship marks on either side of my neck. "Oww! What the hell!?" I yelled as the males allowed me to sit up while I rubbed both sides of my neck. "You didn't honestly think we'd let you run around without baring our marks now did you?" purred Naraku in my ear. I shivered, I had a feeling that the boys were planning on cutting the courtship a little short. Too bad for them, "Like it or not you two still have to wait till the end of the month. No rutting until then, got it?" I asked with a sly grin. Sesshoumaru growled "Mate you'll be the end of us both. But we will concede." '_Hn, you were right he's so whipped. So your hentai mode is finally turned off? Nope, so how are you going to escape this predicament? Transform. Oh excellent now our males will get to see us in all our glory. Conceited much? Yep. Whatever._' Seconds later a bright bluish light enveloped me transforming me into my dragon state (my avatar pic.) causing the boys to jump a good six feet away. I looked at them and smirked as I took off for camp soaring through the sky with them both following closely behind. I was actually looking forward to tomorrow and seeing what those two had in store for me.

Dog Spider Alliance Day 1

When the three of us finally made it back to my base camp, I received many strange responses like for example 'pretty lizard, nice dragon, die demon, wind tunnel which failed, and Hiraikotsu. When I had transformed back, I gave the hanyou my most evil of grins causing him to turn pale as a ghost and then run like a bat out of hell. "Thanks for trying to kill me everyone, nice to see you too." I stated as I brushed myself off. "Lady Serina are those Lord Sesshoumaru's and Naraku's Marks on your neck?" Asked Miroku with lecherous grin. "Yeah they are, these are merely courtship marks. So sorry lord of male hentai's but we didn't do anything." I replied as two very smug demons come up behind me. "Now love be nice or we'll have to punish you." Naraku purred seductively making me once again shiver. "Maybe we should punish her now, my beast is wanting to dominate." growled Sesshoumaru. At this point my face had turned several shades of red. "How about punishment waits till after the courtship is over, or my mate-to-be's won't have any heirs to continue their line. Especially since said males have already promised to wait." I snapped before grabbing some food from my tent. "Miko, how much longer?" asked Sesshoumaru annoyed that Serina was able to get away from them yet again. "Only a week and a half left, you know she might be a virgin..." "Which is why I'm not so keen on the rutting idea." I finished for her before taking another bite of fruit. Kagome jumped a good five feet while giving me a glare. "Where did you come from?" she asked just as Inuyasha tried to sneak back into camp. "My tent and mutt you still owe me a match. What are two staring at?" I asked the boys. Naraku merely grinned and Sesshoumaru gave me a look that said 'you're going to do something and you're going to like it' "Not again..."I groaned hoping they would at least let me rest for a few hours. "Serina mate, get some sleep. But you are not going to run away this time." Commanded Sesshoumaru as he picked me up and began walking back towards the tent followed by Naraku. '_Mistress, why did...because now they have gone in possessive mode and they don't want us around any other males until we mate. So, we are stuck in a large tent/hut with two horny demons. Yep that about sums it up. Grand..._' "Mate?" asked Sesshoumaru as he began to remove his haori. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" I replied as I noticed Naraku Remove his haori as well. "Strip." he ordered, when I hesitated he growled "Now, or you'll lose your current clothing." I sighed before complying, Naraku decided to help remove my bra and briefs while licking his mark. "There happy now?" I asked as Sesshoumaru walked over to me. "Very, now it's time to make you ours." '_So much for whipped. I miss my whipped version of Sesshoumaru. Same here.'_


End file.
